As search engine capabilities increase, so does demand for faster and more capable searches by users. Typical search engines are capable of performing text-based searches, which leaves a vast area of images outside the scope of searches unless the images include well defined and detailed textual metadata. Object detection technologies in images are typically complex undertakings involving large amounts of computing resources and lacking accuracy in many cases. For example, existing deep convolutional neural networks (CNNs) involve a fixed-size (e.g., 224×224) input image. This requirement is “artificial” and may reduce the recognition accuracy for the images or sub-images of an arbitrary size/scale.